


[何焉悦色] Gun and Rose

by aoi_literature



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_literature/pseuds/aoi_literature
Summary: * Mr. & Mrs. Smith paro* 提前预警：含有大量狼人杀要素（ 我终于写了* 一些高山原也/一点持之以恒/没提的都没有





	[何焉悦色] Gun and Rose

**Author's Note:**

> * Mr. & Mrs. Smith paro
> 
> * 提前预警：含有大量狼人杀要素（ 我终于写了
> 
> * 一些高山原也/一点持之以恒/没提的都没有

何洛洛闭上眼睛又睁开，光线昏暗，烛火摇曳。房间四周点着壁灯。

圆桌。十二个人。

首夜丘比特的轮次刚过，爱神降下懿旨，按照自己意愿牵连起姻缘。该轮到情侣牌睁眼确认身份。法官依次走过围坐成一圈的每一个人身后，何洛洛感到自己的后背被轻轻地碰了一下。他于是睁开眼睛，准备确认命定的那一张牌。顽皮的天使随心所欲地扔出弓箭，已经复又隐匿进人群中，无迹可寻。何洛洛从左边开始，环视一周，没有看到人睁眼，直到他转过头去。对上旁边一双黑亮的眼睛。

眼睛的主人正安静地注视着他。

两个人在煌煌的烛火中，在无人醒来的寂静夜里，隐秘地相互对视。

何洛洛勉力回忆起刚才简短的自我介绍时的情景，他记得对方的名字不太好念。

好像叫……

焉栩嘉。

他接到刘也敲来的电话时，正在跟张颜齐和赵让一起歇在商场的休息区里。赵让准备给女朋友买圣诞节礼物，拖他们出来陪着逛街。最终定下来一条蒂凡尼的项链。几个人逛了一下午走到乏力，打算歇歇去吃晚饭。何洛洛直挺挺瘫在赵让背上，COS在基建房间里被摸到觳觫的白面鸮，听到口袋里手机在响，有气无力拿出来随手接了，不成想被刘也两句话轰炸到清醒，他猛地坐直身体，瞪大了眼睛，确确很是惊讶。

「啊？！小琛哥回国了？？不是说还要过两个月吗？」

张颜齐一听到这句不得了，精神百倍，也不喊脚痛了，马上凑到他手机旁边嚷了起来，叽里咕噜几句方言，搞啥子！要不得哦姚琛！哪门都不说一声！只晓得悄悄咪咪喊也哥切接你！还是不是兄弟伙！话筒那头传来熟悉的嗓音，姚琛在那边喊了几句回应他，模模糊糊听不太清楚，大意是说瞒着你们想给个惊喜。刘也报过来一个他们常去的火锅店名，说反正我已经接到人了，在机场高速回市区的路上，你们先过去占座，我们等会儿就到。噢，任豪有空吗，给他也说一声。

几个人大学的时候是师兄弟，刘也比他们高一级，毕业后又分到了同一个单位。几年前做毕业实践项目时姚琛被来交流的导师看上，直接抓去了英国，一去就是几年。这还是结束远征派遣后第一次回国。

一群人给他接风洗尘，刘也拦着没让张颜齐给姚琛灌太多酒。太久没见面，热热闹闹吃完火锅之后都不肯直接回家，在去KTV唱歌和换个地方喝第二轮之间争执不休，最后在赵让的提议下达成一致去桌游吧玩。

以前大四下学期那阵写完毕业论文，院里人都闲得无聊，每周固定要约个几次狼人杀局。毕业后各自四散，倒是很难再凑齐人玩。

他们就近找了一家JYC，姚琛一边说哎呀好久没有打了一边推门进去，一转头看见柜台前簇了几个人，大约也是来凑局的，一溜儿高个中间凹下去一个并比柜台高不了多少的奶团子，登时愣在当场。

「南南？」

奶团子听到喊声，从几个挡视线的同伴间艰难探出身，一看到他表情也精彩绝伦宛如天塌。

「姚琛？？？」

搞突然袭击杀回国的小琛哥再度遇到老熟人，毫不意外又被捶了一顿。周震南按着他脑袋，勒令他日后一定要请自己吃饭。老实人小琛哥唯唯诺诺应着，还得同时应付张颜齐的第二波声讨，抽空向他们介绍说这是自己同乡的发小，一个家里有钱的小少爷。周震南是跟朋友一起来的。两拨人相互简单认识了下，合计正好十二个人，干脆凑了一桌一起玩。

突然搞成了联谊活动，位置是抽签随机交叉坐的。何洛洛抽到了2号位，左右是周震南和焉栩嘉。都不认识。搞得他有点紧张。对面8号位上坐着刘也，见何洛洛局促不安，安抚性地向他眨了下眼睛。

配置本来是预女猎白，狼那边加了一张狼枪，34号位上两个人对配置有意见。夏之光提异议觉得白痴牌没意思，强度不平衡抵不过狼枪，又不肯换守卫，挑挑捡捡，想换张丘比特上去搅局，焉栩嘉有不同意见，想换盗贼，两个人都不嫌事大，局面越乱越好，最后夏之光猜拳赢了，冲焉栩嘉神气活现地哼哼了两声，志得意满把丘比特塞了进去。

月圆之夜，嗥声四起。

狼起狼刀，女巫，预言家。夜晚功能牌的轮次依次走过，轮到法官最后确认猎人牌的号码和传达如果倒牌是否能发动技能开枪的信息。

「猎人请睁眼。……猎人？好。今晚你技能发动的状态是这个。猎人请闭眼。」

何洛洛一直没有再睁开眼睛。

经过漫长的夜晚过后，天亮了。

谁也不知道昨夜是否发现尸体。狼族擦拭干净利爪上沾染的鲜血，在朝阳升起后隐匿去兽类的气息，披上人皮伪装成人类，与神职和村民们一同聚集到村落中央的广场，参与白日里的流放集会。盘算将无辜村民吊上绞刑架作替死鬼。神民则惴惴不安，怀疑揣测着场上每一个不认识人的身份。环环四顾，每个人都心怀鬼胎。

宣布初夜的死亡信息前，先是警上竞选警长环节。何洛洛犹豫了下要不要上警。他惯常拿了身份牌都要待在警上，多发一轮言比在警下被盲抿身份好，但进了链子不比往常，言多必失，可能还是打得谨慎些不上警好。来不及太多想，余光看到右手边情侣牌举起了手，于是他跟着举了手。

横竖底牌还算硬。聊就聊吧，警上看势打打配合，不在怕的。

法官看了看时间，10点11分，于是示意从上警的11号玩家开始发言。赵让首位发言直接起跳了预言家，开口就劈手给旁边警下的12号陆思恒甩了一个查杀。给的查验理由是边角位必出狼，查了自己身边的牌，翻出来一张查杀。9号任豪和10号赵磊都在警下。轮到8号位的刘也第二个警上发言。

他叹了口气，「不该查11的……没想到是11号玩家起来跟我悍跳。昨夜翻了11，是张狼人牌。查11不需要什么心路历程了吧，我跟11经常互相翻的。」说着看了看12号陆思恒，「刚才12号玩家接查杀的反应和表情还不错，应该是张好人牌。我先保了。」

何洛洛有点抓脑壳，前两张牌就形成了对跳局面，他虽然进了链子，但是视角算不上特别清晰。全场除了自己只知道情侣牌的身份。丘比特是谁都没抿出来。两边发言和警徽流都没什么问题，8号和11号关系好，拿了预言家翻对方牌可以理解。不过赵让给的心路历程也有理有据，而且8号起身给发对跳查杀确实有劣势，天然少给一张身份信息，按一般逻辑推算像是捞被查杀的12号狼队友。不管怎么说，12跟8肯定是共边关系了。

前面警上几个人七七八八意见不一，基本都认了民，发言该轮到他旁边的3号牌了。何洛洛打起精神集中起注意力，屏息凝神，等着听完自己情侣牌后再临时发挥决定打法。链子牌在前置位，发言里肯定会给他递点信息。

焉栩嘉开口时声音很平稳。目光沉静。 

「3号玩家猎人牌起身，今天就强势号票帮预言家要这个警徽。11号预言家，今天就出8号悍跳狼。12号一张查杀牌明天跟着起飞。然后……」他顿了顿，「我知道你们会怀疑狼枪，狼枪欢迎出来对跳。聊就聊么，我有信心场上好人听发言认得出来，反正后起跳先开枪。」

何洛洛想起刚才情侣睁眼互相确认身份的时候，焉栩嘉右手冲他比了个枪的手势。

「3号玩家发言过了。」焉栩嘉说完，转头看何洛洛，示意该轮到他。

何洛洛思绪飞速转动，开始组织自己发言。

「2号牌……先认个民及民以上身份吧，不是我的轮次还轮不到拍身份。反正不是猎人，没跟3号玩家对跳，有要跟3跳的自己跳。可能就是一张民牌。狼队欢迎来刀一刀试试看有没有意外惊喜。3号偏末置位发言起身认猎人，不能确定，看警下有没有人拍。反正非狼即神了。先不说是不是狼枪在打倒钩，立场和逻辑至少还是比较正的，暂且身份做好。2号玩家警上站边11号玩家。」

后面警上周震南1号末置位发言，认了一张民牌，也认下了3号像一张猎人牌。投票环节，场上舆论形势加上3号跳猎人强势号票的缘故，11号拿到了警徽。

法官小姐姐目光逡巡一圈。

天神的视线平等地扫视过等待宣判的众生。

她平静地宣布死亡信息道。

「昨夜倒牌的是，8号玩家。」

场上顿时一片混乱哗然。首夜女巫没开解药。吃刀的还是警上两个对跳的预言家之一。情势更加扑朔迷离。刘也啊了一声，自己也没想到。法官示意他首位出局有遗言，「我也不知道为什么女巫昨晚不救我……」他烦恼地敲着桌沿，「死总可以证明清白了吧。11号玩家不要辩什么自刀狼悍跳骗药失败。今天就推我的查杀11号。12号保了，应该是一张好人牌，没上警猜测是民牌。3号跳猎人你们自己看，有真猎人总会起来拍的。狼刀挺准，抿到我了，女巫不开药这点我是真没想到……」

他嘀咕着，又补了一段对场上身份牌的评判，结束了遗言。

刘也一向形象很好，没有自刀的习惯。打法也没这么脏。何洛洛想法倾向于他是真预言家吃刀走的。场上剩下一半是跟他打过很多局的熟人，也清楚这件事。舆论风向顿变，形势立时反转。

警下一圈倒是没人再跳身份，轮到11号警长总结发言时，开口很痛快地认了狼。

赵让把警徽放在桌子上转来转去，慢悠悠地捋，「本来想辩一下污8号是自刀走的，不过算了。毕竟也哥惜命从不自刀这件事众所周知。等到现在再爆是因为我的狼队友听了一圈发言应该也把信息找出来了，包括那个没开药救预言家的女巫是谁，另外再送你们好人一个信息，3号是我们的狼枪牌。猎人也别藏了该起来了。」他把警徽拍在桌上，笑眯眯地站起身。「自爆，撕警徽。」

第二夜起来，法官宣布死亡信息。

「昨夜死亡的玩家是，4号和12号。」

双死。没有遗言。

陆思恒没什么反应，吸了一口自己的酸奶奶昔，推开椅子起身，蹦到夏之光那边去叉他面前的水果捞，两个人咬耳朵说了几句悄悄话，下场后互相交流身份。

场上仍在继续。

在他视野里当然知道双死不是链子倒牌，何洛洛第一反应是刀到女巫，女巫撒毒了。他脑子飞速转动，11号是自爆出局的，那么被查杀的12号应该是一张好人牌。难道是张女巫牌中刀然后毒药泼了4号？

那……夏之光是张狼牌？但警上警下两轮听发言正气凛然，像一张偏好的民牌啊……状态也挺高的。不知道女巫是怎么摔出来的这瓶毒。

场上不知道情侣牌是哪两张，分析出来了女巫开毒和链子出局的两种可能性。女巫开毒的话就是走了一神一狼，倒链子则一定是两张好人牌。看法不统一，众说纷纭。这一天推人倒是很容易，张颜齐在7号位上聊的视角出现了偏差，说是4开药毒了12。然后被推了出去。因为真预言家出局保了12，正常思维女巫不可能去毒到12号。

游戏继续，轮次移换。第三天白天再次睁眼。法官小姐姐宣布死亡信息。

「第三夜……」

她顿了一下，才说出来。

「是平安夜。」

所有人倒吸一口凉气。

平安夜？都第三天了怎么会出一个迟来的平安夜。配置里没有守卫。女巫前一晚开毒，按常理推算应该倒牌了。否则怎么不救反毒。那只能是空刀？？不对，狼刀在先为何无缘无故要空刀。说不通。难道女巫还在场，开毒是给狼错误信息让狼误以为刀中，苟到第三天晚上开药了？？何洛洛脑子一片混乱，怎么现在来一个平安夜，他们要赢就得屠城，死人越快越多越好，又不能开枪，枪口浸在水里哑火，没有子弹可以送人上路，狼也好神也好，每一个延缓人数减少的轮次都是夺命的号角。生存空间在逐渐被挤压。丘比特呢？丘比特是哪张牌？还在不在？

何洛洛想得头晕，他本来就脑子不太好用。

女巫确实在场。

他很快就知道了，在镜花水月的幻境和心怀叵测的谎言里。

因为轮到焉栩嘉发言的时候，他在桌子下用膝盖撞了撞何洛洛。

他们两个的椅子挨得很近，两个人坐得也很近，腿和腿挤在一起，焉栩嘉说话的时候，像是在不经意晃腿，膝盖撞了他一下。

「先说我一定是那张猎人牌，第一天被刀的是预言家，我警上就跳了，警下一圈都没人锤。猎人不可能被穿衣服不起跳。无论如何盘不到我是狼枪，11号认狼出局还想脏我。狼发的遗言听听就算了。我猜应该也不至于有人信。」

「那么接下来来说说昨晚发生了什么，狼一定想抢轮次不可能空刀，如果是人狼恋也不可能空刀。我觉得平安夜是女巫在场。那就很优秀了。狼刀落的是4，12公认好人牌不太可能吃毒，猜测大概率是情侣牌走的。两张都是好人。还有一个问题，7和11确定是狼，那么狼枪是谁？」

何洛洛不紧张了。他膝盖顶回去，示意空中密码自己收到了。

他不知道焉栩嘉要做什么。但他莫名地相信焉栩嘉。他的视角不太清晰，前路渺茫，不过他知道恋人牌清楚形势，跟着走就行。

3号要造出场上有女巫的局面，等他来接。他要编一个很长的，完美的谎言。反正他第一天警上发言假装挡刀提早做过铺垫。

链子牌倒是会利用这个铺垫。

「……也不藏了。2号玩家女巫牌。用了药就掀身份了吧。链子双好人丘比特应该还在，又出平安夜，轮次够的。警上发言倒是骗到狼了没来刀我。昨夜3号牌吃刀捞了。狼枪隐下去没跳，我猜狼是在继续刀神，想赌猎人出局开枪崩张民牌。首夜没捞8是抿错也哥身份了以为是张民出局，这个板子没守卫嘛，想留着保一下预言家。没打好，认了。毒药没用，还在手上。场上应该还有两狼，推了没结束晚上还有一瓶毒。接下来都把身份拍干净。拍不出来就出局。」

他的恋人半夜突袭，挖出女巫的心脏，将十字架伫立在广场中央，穿上黑色长袍做成稻草人一样的伪装。而他负责戴上宽檐帽拿起圆锥烧瓶，在天亮后迎接前来朝拜的村民。

不能让任何一个人意识到面纱遮挡下的脸庞换了样。

他的发言被认了下来，最后这一天推了聊得比较差的9号。

9号牌出局之后，法官小姐姐没有马上宣布天黑，在盘算游戏还是否继续，焉栩嘉转头看了她一眼，「没必要打了吧？」他说。「晚上一刀，起来三对二，我们赢了。」

法官小姐姐思忖一下，理通了他的逻辑，于是很快点点头宣布。

「游戏结束，本局第三方阵营胜利。」

场上哗然。找了半天情侣牌，甚至快认下4和12是链子出局了，竟然是这张从头到尾声称自己单身且没被拍过的猎人牌不干净。

赵磊在对面问他，

「跟谁连了？」

焉栩嘉笑嘻嘻地搂过何洛洛，还在继续笑称刚才的谎话。

「2号。猎人和女巫进链子咯。」

打完了开始复盘，场面热闹非凡。捋不清情况问什么的都有。何洛洛自己都还在懵着，赢了…？怎么这就赢了？他眨眨眼睛，很快抓到最紧要的问题，转头去问焉栩嘉，「丘比特在？丘比特是哪张牌？」

焉栩嘉叉起面前水果拼盘里一块苹果，打了那么久脑力战又说了太多话有点累，需要补充点能量，他抬起手肘指了指，咬着东西说话有点口齿不清，「你另外一边，1号。」

周震南翻开面前的牌给他看，果不其然，手执弓箭的天使静静地印在上面。何洛洛还是迷茫，丘比特是他们阵营里第三张牌，发言过程中他当然也试图找了，以免误打出局，但始终没能确信是谁，本来都还在猜是不是他认识的人要整他才连了他。何洛洛顾不及问周震南干嘛要连他们两个，追着焉栩嘉继续问，「你怎么看出来的？」

「噢，你跟他不熟。所以不知道。」焉栩嘉又叉起一块苹果，这次塞进了何洛洛嘴里，堵住他不停问话的嘴，懒懒地一句句跟他解释。「南哥既然发言里肯递话说要我带他飞，那必然是利益相关立场有倾斜。你在后置位不是还盘逻辑说可能有猎人出来对跳吗，但他直接信了我是猎人牌，票型我记了，1投票一直在无脑跟我。而且全场就他没打过我们两个身份。神牌狼牌全都明了，几个民里面刨一个丘比特还是容易的。」

翟潇闻拿了一张民牌，全程没什么参与体验。凑过来听复盘，糊里糊涂问焉栩嘉，「哎哎，狼牌是哪几张？」

焉栩嘉把苹果咽下去，伸手一张一张给他点。

「自爆的11号牌，吃推的7号牌，还有吃毒的12号。」

何洛洛再度震撼，12还真是张狼牌，11和12走了一手狼查杀狼，怪不得警上敢跟可能接了银水的真预言家刚着。就算没跳过也能反手做高12号身份。

焉栩嘉赢了心情很好，朝旁边夏之光送飞吻，「光哥好助攻，谢谢你眼光准毒到了陆思恒，不然白天12号还是挺难推出去的。第三方有你了不起。」

周震南也很茫然，小脑袋迷惑地冒问号，他没太玩过这个游戏，开始前才临时抱佛脚紧急学习了下规则。问题一个接一个，「等一下，我们不是好人阵营吗？？怎么是第三方？？你们是人狼恋？？你是猎人牌，那何洛洛是狼？？……哎虽然我也有点怀疑，原来他真的不是女巫牌啊？」

「没。我才是人狼恋里那张狼。11号出局时不是告诉你了吗。你们这些人就是觉得狼只会说假话。」焉栩嘉翻开面前的卡牌。

爪与猎枪。

「他早就说了啊，我是狼枪嘛。」

赵让之前出去上了个厕所，现在回来看到结束了，也探头过来补充，「我当时卖信息除了混淆视听外还有就是想试一下你有没有进链子，万一推了你开枪也不亏，结果还真进了。我预感真准。」

好人那边就很暴躁了，刘也盘来盘去，察觉到最重要的逻辑缺口，「那猎人干嘛去了，为什么不起跳？全程被狼枪顶身份也坐得住？」

「猎人。」焉栩嘉又笑。他笑起来声音很低，又很沉稳，莫名有一点苏。「猎人不起跳当然是因为被绑架了啊。」

他慢悠悠地说，翻开何洛洛面前的卡牌。

一柄猎枪。

彼时煌煌幽暗的烛火里，何洛洛睁开眼睛，跟焉栩嘉对上目光，他们互相确认身份。焉栩嘉左手抓了一抓，右手比出来一个枪的手势。示意自己底牌是狼枪。何洛洛反应很快，照着样子描，他指了指自己，左手大拇指朝上比出好人手势，右手同样比了一把枪。

他底牌抓到一张猎人牌。

他看到焉栩嘉疑惑地皱起了眉，露出不可思议的表情。

……这连的什么？未免太凑巧了。

两个人手势一比完，对完身份，彼此都有点混乱。没有多余时间给他们整理思绪，法官叫两个人闭上眼睛。该继续往下到狼人落刀的轮次了。何洛洛闭着眼睛，感觉到焉栩嘉在旁边用膝盖撞他腿。你撞我干什么，撞我也没用啊。又不是我想进链子，又不是我想跟狼枪连一起。有意见去找那张不知道是谁的丘比特喔。他不甘示弱，又愤愤地撞回去。最后变成两个人幼稚地顶着膝盖在桌子下互相角力，谁也不肯让。

如果不是旁边周震南是连了他俩的丘比特牌，另一边4号位上夏之光拿了女巫又专心在听发言抿全场身份没注意到，加上不能聊场外，他们两个这样小动作搞来搞去，一定早就暴露身份双双起飞离席下去喝茶。

法官小姐姐加入对话插了几句，「每夜不是会叫猎人睁眼确认一下出局能否发动技能嘛，2号首夜都没睁眼。就举手跟我示意了一下是猎人牌。赌自己链子牌在狼队不会吃刀，首夜大概率也不会无缘无故吃毒。」

「我失语了，南哥就是南哥。随手连个链子都如此清奇。」

翟潇闻瞠目结舌地发表感想，听不出到底是不是在夸周震南。

夏之光听完情侣牌身份不由暴怒。靠你妈猎人是你链子牌，丘比特连的什么几把。两把枪。真TM会连。焉栩嘉非常自来熟地搂着何洛洛，手搭在肩膀上把他半揽在怀里，卡地亚的表在手腕上金光闪闪。「是啊，」他悠闲自在地说，「不然怎么让我一张狼人牌穿他衣服咯。」

几名重庆人正在热火朝天认亲。张颜齐拍着周震南肩膀，操着一口乡音大力表扬他。啊哟不错不错，小伙子前途无量，新手丘比特，有新手光环，打不来也能跟到赢。赵磊也过来找焉栩嘉复盘，靠在他椅子扶手上拍肩膀，「可以啊嘉哥，打得好，这也能苟住。还空口编故事，为了摆脱链子牌嫌疑硬是留了刀口说什么女巫还在场。我都要信了。最后那个空刀没必要了吧。神都倒完了，剩下的全都是民牌。既然你都找到丘比特了，刀一个起来明牌平票平安日，再刀一个不是稳赢了吗。」

焉栩嘉点点头默认他的说法，「嗯，单纯秀一下操作，做得成女巫就做咯，打个花板子，这么有意思的局要赢就赢得漂亮一点。扒了猎人衣服穿总要礼尚往来还回去一件的。大不了2号玩家聊爆一起殉情嘛，想想万一没聊好被扛推了啪啪开两枪四连杀是不是很刺激？反正我们就算出局还有丘比特在。南南还有点新手光环，再苟一天推一个民出去我们还是有几率赢。」

他说着，似笑非笑看了何洛洛一眼，「还行，多亏情侣牌配合打得不错。」

周震南没打过，根本听不懂他长篇大论在说什么，抓了抓翟潇闻的衣角，还在晕乎乎：「到底发生了什么，他在说什么，我只是随便指了旁边两个而已。」

翟潇闻和善地揉揉他的小脑瓜，不肯说太高深复杂了自己也没听明白：「你知道你跟着你嘉哥躺赢了就行了」

张颜齐跟着给他解说，嗓门也大：「你手短嘛，只指得到他们两个。」

周震南十分冷酷，六亲不认，立刻收回方才跟他热情交握的手，「我看我们刚开始的情谊就要这么结束了。」

周围还在继续吵。陆思恒拉着夏之光嚎叫光光你干嘛毒我，太破坏游戏体验了。11被8查杀自爆就是为了做我身份把我扔到好人队伍里去。我都被真预言家保下来了。你倒好，一瓶毒顺出局。夏之光梗着脖子，狼查杀狼被我看出来了啊，我自救不了总得开瓶药，反正我毒对了，你得夸我。陆思恒大怒，说得好听，你就是想毒我。他暴躁地按着夏之光捶，不开药，首夜女巫不开解药害预言家直线出局，你以为还开得出来。3号在狼队伍带刀你以为你藏得住。这下好了吧，两刀砍两神直线血崩还被链子牌污链子牌。夏之光委屈，拉着他可怜巴巴卖惨，哥不愿意跟我进链子啊。他语气太受伤，陆思恒也忘了他重点不对劲，刚要心软，又听见夏之光委屈地说，哥我好爱你的，我珍贵的毒药都给你了。气得陆思恒乒呤乓啷敲他脑袋。

一行人吵吵嚷嚷的，打完了各自起身穿外套准备回家。

焉栩嘉从门里面出来，嘴里叼着烟，在十二月寒冷的夜风里，拍了拍何洛洛肩膀。

也算有缘，加个微信。

周震南至今说起这件事都非常得意。虽然那之后他还是不太会打狼人杀，但这个丰功伟绩已经足够他吹了。有他和姚琛在中间牵线，现在又多了一对小情侣，两拨人熟起来之后时不时就聚个餐凑个局。他在酒桌上摆着小脑袋摇头晃脑，火锅的烟气向上蒸腾，谁能想到我这个丘比特真的成丘比特了呢，得不得敬月老一杯吧？那得吧！

握拳高呼，一呼百应，夏之光在后面吆喝着给他撑腰。很爱看热闹。何洛洛不好意思，去瞟焉栩嘉，他只要一害羞就会下意识去看焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉说你看我干嘛，叫你给红娘敬酒了，新娘子，何洛洛被他公然轻薄，躲到赵让身后，鼓着嘴像鱼冒泡泡一样咕嘟咕嘟，焉栩嘉被起哄也没有不好意思，就抓着他站起来敬周震南。周震南很严肃地跟他俩一一碰杯，隔着啤酒杯跟焉栩嘉说，你泥塑你对象我管不着，不能泥塑我。什么红娘，叫月老。也哥快来唱一首那个什么你们东北的民歌，啊就是我们上次跟朗哥去ktv你们合唱我打拍子那个，人都管月牙儿叫月老？还嗷嗷嗷的那个。刘也脸上挂不住，去捂他嘴。

周震南逃开他手，嚷得特别大声，声音翻越隔断，连隔壁桌都听得到，怕什么，二人转而已，我又不会把你俩还合唱了一首知心爱人这件事说出去。你放心，我嘴这么严实，是断然不会说你唱任静部分他唱付笛生部分的。我拍着胸脯向你保证。

敢情还撮合了不止一对。俨然成为一张专业丘比特牌。

刘也管不住小魔王，特别头疼。他脾性温软些，有时候在局里面喊新人都喊不住。要张颜齐晃着一把蒲扇从资料室里出来坐镇，苦口婆心咧咧给新人灌鸡汤。导致进来的新人实习期里十个被劝退八个。更别说肆无忌惮的周震南。翟潇闻又没听过这个故事了，筷子浸在热气腾腾的火锅里烫鲜鸭肠，也不肯错过任何一个八卦，奔波在花边新闻第一线，抓着他问什么什么，朗哥又是谁。让我吃个明白瓜。咱们的漂亮小狐狸有主啦？谁呢我看看？不帅的不要哈。

姚琛吭哧吭哧在跟张颜齐一起埋头吃刚涮起来的千层肚，抬头补了一句，「我们上司，和也哥一起管我们的。跟也哥一个科长一个副科长。南南你怎么也认识了？」

周震南被翟潇闻拽着衣袖摇晃，得意洋洋，享受这种被追捧的待遇。尾巴都快翘到天上。

「哎，也哥经常照应我带我玩嘛，带我去吃好吃的，顺道就认识了。私下里缠那么紧，一看就对我们雅雅有意思，那可不就轮到本爱神小天使出场了。你们不知道他偷偷跟我探听了多少事，还不敢亲自约雅雅，要拐弯抹角让我来约，啧啧。」说着像模像样摇了摇头。

刘也一拍桌子怒气冲冲。

「周震南不许叫我雅雅！！」

周震南比他还要理直气壮。

「朗哥都叫了我怎么不能叫！！当时你可没冲他发火！！双标狗！！略略略！！他还趁着光线暗牵你手呢！！别以为当时我在唱歌就没看见！！」

他一边说一边冲刘也吐舌头做鬼脸。

如果没有拿姚琛抵在身前做挡箭牌，就更有气势了。

赵让也凑过来跟何洛洛咬耳朵问八卦，他平常在另一个部门，经常出外勤，不像张颜齐随时可以获取一手消息。哎，焉栩嘉到底是怎么追到你的。焉栩嘉就坐在他另一边儿，也兴致勃勃撑在桌子上，轻飘飘地瞟他，跟调戏良家妇女一样恶劣，说呗，给我也讲讲。何洛洛更加不好意思，什么都说不出来，这回换成躲到焉栩嘉后面，揪着衣服，呼哧呼哧用鼻尖在他背后蹭蹭。

加了微信回去的那天晚上，何洛洛从浴室里洗澡出来。点亮手机屏幕发现微信有推送，焉栩嘉发过来一条消息。

只有两个字，唤他名字，语气半分熟稔亲密。

『洛洛。』

何洛洛不知道他有什么事，半湿着头发往下滴水，毛巾还披在肩上，抓着手机啪嗒啪嗒打字，回过去消息。

『嗯？』

焉栩嘉却没再多说什么，只发过来一句。

『晚安。』

何洛洛想了想，也给他回过去一句晚安，他想不晓得焉栩嘉知道吗。晚安不可以随便跟人讲。晚安拆开了，是我爱你爱你的意思。

后来焉栩嘉把他圈在怀里说，我知道啊，我就是那个意思。你既然想到了，那你回我同一句话，是不是也是那个意思。

而且他不肯放过何洛洛，还非要逼他说出一个，是。

游戏结束了，链子牌却仿佛还在继续生效。他们从第一夜开始，就在隐秘地交换爱语。

对初见就动心的人来说，在热烈的攻势下沦陷不要太容易。

下班出来外面停着银灰色的沃尔沃，焉栩嘉倚在车门上冲他招手，约了他去高级西餐厅吃饭。张颜齐在他旁边吹口哨。何洛洛红了脸，推他一把让他不要瞎起哄，跑向焉栩嘉的腿还是不自觉加快了步速。

「我们走吧。」

他跟焉栩嘉说话的时候，语气也下意识变得绵软，沾了故土江南水乡的温和软糯，既甜也乖。

焉栩嘉跟那边张颜齐挥手打了个招呼示意，却没急着拉开车门。凑到他耳边，意有所指地吹了声口哨。和张颜齐刚刚吹的一样。

你不要他误会，那我来证实一下不是误会。我就是有歪心思。

何洛洛被这声轻佻露骨的口哨声吹得脑内嗡了一声，脸刷一下通红。

「你不要戏弄我了…。」

他结结巴巴地说。

焉栩嘉恶作剧完了，心情愉快地转着车钥匙。

「知道社会险恶了吗小孩儿？随便跟人走是会被拐跑的。」

何洛洛坐在副驾驶上埋头顾着去扯安全带，脸憋得通红，也忍住了紧紧闭着嘴没有开口反驳他。任凭焉栩嘉在这场拌嘴一样的口舌之争中占尽上风。

…拐跑就拐跑嘛。

有什么大不了。

你还比我小一点呢。他愤愤地想。

下车的时候外面飘起小雨，焉栩嘉一只手抓着公文包和手机，也要从他手里抢过伞。嘴硬说我高一点我来打。好像何洛洛平白空着两只手，却没用到连打个伞这种小事也做不好。

风把雨丝吹得飘飘斜斜，焉栩嘉默不作声把伞专门朝雨丝的方向倾斜了些，也朝何洛洛这边倾斜。

何洛洛看他湿掉小半的肩膀，内心又被触动。

他没被人这么好过。

焉栩嘉看他呆在那里，说走啊，笨蛋。

何洛洛迟钝又神经大条。像往常一样和张颜齐去看新上映的电影。两个人一起吃了新口味的麦当劳樱花双旋甜筒，还乐呵呵地po朋友圈。忘记焉栩嘉前一阵也跟他说想去看。回过神来焉栩嘉已经几天不给他发消息，惯例的早晚安也没有。

他才呆呆地去问焉栩嘉，「嘉嘉你最近很忙吗？」

焉栩嘉语气硬硬的。杵回来。「不忙。」

何洛洛没听出来个中意思，也没听出他不太痛快。循着继续问，

「那你怎么不找我讲话？」

「你只知道陪他，不知道陪我。」

焉栩嘉回了，气头上撂话撂得很直。明白到昭然若揭。如果何洛洛再大胆一点，对自己更有信心一点，就会从这句话中抿出更多没有明面上直接表露的信息，甚至嗅出一些些醋味来。

但他总算还是看出焉栩嘉不高兴，还是很把这件事情放在心上，就认认真真哄他，说我陪你呀。你什么时候要我陪都可以的。

下班焉栩嘉来接他。雷厉风行，说要他陪就要他陪。开车在路上，问他去哪里都行吗，何洛洛点头，嗯嗯，都行呀，去嘉嘉想去的地方。

于是焉栩嘉把他带去了城市中央坐摩天轮。夜色里灯光辉煌，巨大的摩天轮在绚烂的霓虹灯里旋转着缓慢上升。两个人坐在一边，何洛洛还特意切切地挨他近一些，几乎靠着他。想让他开心些。焉栩嘉不知道在气什么，还是不高兴，气呼呼把头拧到旁边倔着不肯看他，留给他一个后脑勺，还当着何洛洛的面公然说他坏话，发泄坏脾气。

蠢死了。何洛洛蠢死了。

何洛洛也笨头笨脑没有章法地跟他急。不知道怎么安抚闹别扭的大少爷才到点上。觉得焉栩嘉在他面前闹脾气来跟个小孩子一样。他没辙地说你不说我怎么知道你想我跟你去看呀。我又不会读心术。

焉栩嘉还是不理他，他拉了拉焉栩嘉衣角，又往语气里塞进几分软绵绵。放软了声音好声好气。知道焉栩嘉拿他这样撒娇一般说话没办法。

「那你要怎么样嘛。」

「…你抱我一下。」

焉栩嘉闷了一阵，没头没脑地说。有点仗着在生气无理取闹讨安慰的意思。

何洛洛松了口气，倾身过去，松松地环抱住他。把人搂进怀里，轻柔地在他背上拍拍。随后放开了问，「好了吗？」

摩天轮旋转着，过了最顶端，开始缓缓下降。焉栩嘉不知道在想什么，没有多大反应，沉默了一会儿，又说。语气不虞。

「我也要抱你一下。」

何洛洛不忍心戳穿他像三岁小朋友。又凑过去一些，乖乖给他抱了，顺从地趴在焉栩嘉怀里被他揉揉头发。行吧，虽然没明白有什么意义，不过抱来抱去也随便他吧，又不会少块肉。他放弃思考，想道。

焉栩嘉静静地搂了他一会儿，似乎终于恍然如梦初醒般回过神。看上去有点无语，心情复杂，有一点对自己装逼多年的Bking形象一夕之间崩塌的遗憾，还有一点终于反应过来自己失智行为以后的生无可恋。

…我觉得我也蠢死了。

他幽幽地说。

何洛洛紧张配合了半天，闻言终于忍不住乐呵起来，笑出一串哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，笑声回荡在圆圆的摩天轮包厢里咕噜噜打转。笑完了之后说你也知道啊，焉栩嘉恼羞成怒，又按着他挠痒痒，我自己可以说，你不许附和，还怪他说都是你的错。何洛洛哭笑不得，回嘴说你怎么这么不讲道理。

有一句话太露骨，他没敢说出口。

那我们还…挺配的。

他反射弧实在太长了，直到被焉栩嘉送回家，躺在床上把今天的事来来回回咂摸好久，方才意识到焉栩嘉是在明晃晃地跟他吃醋。根本不知道对方是多极力忍耐才出于教养没在单独相处时做出更过度的举动。

一切水到渠成。他藏不住，焉栩嘉没打算藏，占山为王，把他叼回窝里。霸道地宣誓主权和所有权。

关系既定与于情人节的一束玫瑰。何洛洛接下情人节的单独邀约时，就几乎已经算是默认的讯号。他们傍晚时分到沿海公路去兜风，何洛洛顾着脱了鞋子光着脚去沙滩上蹦蹦跳跳，转身时还是没防到焉栩嘉从车后备箱里拿出的那束精致的捧花。愣在当场。

焉栩嘉这种时候反而没有说话，就只是看着他。眼眸沉静。叶子鲜翠欲滴的红玫瑰在替他诉说爱意。红艳似火。直白，矜贵，又热烈。何洛洛接过玫瑰花，焉栩嘉又把那束花拿开，按着他，在黄昏悠扬宁静的晚风中直接吻了上去。海天辽阔，夕阳替他们落下一方帷幕。

何洛洛喜欢他。

他一直很笃定。

本来是跟张颜齐一起住的，何洛洛没抵住焉栩嘉的提议，说了一次就毫无骨气地答应了，把房位让给了回来的姚琛。搬去焉栩嘉的私人公寓同居。

说句实在话，他几乎没有办法对焉栩嘉提出的任何一个要求说不。更别提对方连哄带骗，又亲又舔，把他蒙得晕晕乎乎。等反应过来的时候，已经在收拾行李和一柜子的AJ了。

张颜齐帮他把箱子抬上搬家的货车，给了他一个亲切的拥抱，说我会想念你煎糊的蛋和烤焦的里脊肉的，有机会再回来一起烤烧烤。不过他是一个乐天派，很快又从离别的伤感中振作起来，哎呀，姚琛回来了，有人陪我切吃街边儿串串了，安逸。你们杭州人吃不得辣，多烦来嘞。每次过年带回来山腊肉都莫得人分。只能拿点给也哥让他去做乱炖。

何洛洛跟张颜齐住普普通通的二室一厅住久了，踏进装潢一看就很豪华的高级公寓之前，还有点紧张。

来之前张颜齐操心他，絮絮叨叨，衣服莫要乱丢，爱干净点袜子记得天天洗，还有不要半夜起来擦鞋子了，免得人家觉得你神戳戳，生怕他住过去哪里被嫌弃，仿佛老父亲送别嫁去大户人家的闺女，没注意好礼节就会被中途休回来的那种。高嘉朗在旁边一边听一边拼命憋笑，端的幸灾乐祸，刘也拿手肘拐他一下，别笑了，瞧洛洛都快听崩溃了，赶紧做点善事把张七给拉走。

他倒是叹了一句气，忧虑得很有实际意义。

哎，我们洛宝本来就是个小傻子。再被宠下去要成一个二傻子了。

何洛洛此时想起张颜齐那些繁文缛节的长篇大论，无端生出几分战战兢兢。迈进门时小心翼翼的。

「…打、打扰了……」

焉栩嘉马上不高兴，曲起指节在他额头上弹了一下。语气严肃。

「谁许你说‘打扰了’，退出去，再来一遍。」

何洛洛揉着额头，还没进门就被凶了，仰起头可怜巴巴问他。

「那要说什么啊。」

焉栩嘉又把他手拿开，亲了亲刚刚被弹痛的地方，揉揉他的后脑勺，弯起眉眼笑着教他。

「要说‘我回来了’。知道没有。」

周一开例会的时间，张颜齐拿起笔记本，在何洛洛桌子上敲了敲。何洛洛心领神会，起身和他一起去了走廊最里面高嘉朗和刘也的办公室。办公室里没人，何洛洛进门时顺手把门拉上了。张颜齐推开档案柜，虹膜认证开了柜子后面隐藏的暗门，进去按了电梯。

等电梯上来的时候，张颜齐小声嘀咕。

「跟搞地下工作一样。」

「和地下工作也差不多。」

何洛洛附和了一句，按下指纹去了负一层。

刘也已经在地下一层的会议室里等着他们了。高嘉朗俯身在姚琛旁边看着笔记本的屏幕，赵让坐在另一边，几个人低声商量着什么。

刘也看见何洛洛来了，先简短地说了一句。

「新的黑道组织活动迹象。对面有狙击手。」

何洛洛点点头。

他要负责对狙。

近日里辖区内的涉黑活动日趋频繁，已经有多起轻微暴力摩擦案件和毒品走私案。姚琛回来以后，立即发挥刑侦科的长处着手进行情报收集工作。他不知道哪里埋的门路，接到线人的线报，得到了下一次进行违禁品交易的具体时间地点。高嘉朗确认情报来源真实可靠性后当机立断下了行动指令，开始召集人手安排小队行动。

姚琛把笔记本上的影像资料投影到悬挂的幕布上，跟他们一一介绍。

「这次这个黑道组织原本根据点在隔壁市，由于打压得太紧，想通其他门路，换到了我们辖区内来活动。之前似乎由于当家的家主生病的缘故，销匿了一段时间踪迹。现在退居二线，换了少主来掌事，行事手段更为狠厉棘手。啊，对了，少主代号叫做Vin，包括另外几个高级干部，行事都非常谨慎，平常不会以真面目示人，没有人见过，所以线人也不知道具体身份……严格来说他们组织是黑白通吃的，但由于隐藏得太好查不到明面上的企业和资产，也就无从调查下手。目前只能从违法犯罪活动这边找突破口。」

他又把这次行动的具体情况讲了一遍，调出建筑结构图给他们看，解说细节。

刘也随后把一张资料表递到他面前，「洛洛，这是对面狙击手的资料，代号是Bass beat，交给你盯了。这次还是赵让负责带前锋小队从一楼正面突入阻止他们交易，顺便实施抓捕，你要负责掩护好。不能让对面的狙击手有余暇射击。」

照片看得出是匆忙间拍的，只有一个影影绰绰的人影，如同情报里所说的一样隐晦神秘，何洛洛看着，觉得有哪里好像不对劲，但他摇摇头，很快将心底产生的那丝微妙的怪异感抛之脑后。

专注完成任务才是要紧事。

虽然平常行事看着迷迷糊糊，但他进入状态很快。在专业的事情上绝不含糊，不会有一丝懈怠。

「那必然是没有问题的。」张颜齐的大嗓门儿又来了，从后面拍了拍何洛洛肩膀。「我们洛洛射击训练项目的优异成绩可以一直吹到退役。」

刘也没搭腔，只是抬眼看何洛洛。

「OK吗？Rococo。你要压制住远程火力，才能减缓他们前锋突入的压力。务必要守住。如果需要支援现在跟我说。」

为了避免身份泄露，他们沟通交流时自己也有内部代号。一旦刘也开始喊代号，代表着他开始认真了。

何洛洛已经看完地形图和关于对方火力布置的分析资料，脑里飞快琢磨出了可以占领的几个点位，他背好细长的狙击枪，戴上半指手套，点点头。

「我自己就行。」

出发前他没忘记给焉栩嘉发了条消息说自己今晚要加班，不知道什么时候回去，焉栩嘉说自己也要在公司开会，会晚一些到家。叮嘱他记得按时吃饭。

行动定在晚上七点整，地点在郊区的一处烂尾楼里。四周是荒凉的杂草地。人烟稀少，视野开阔，无法进行埋伏，只能直接突袭。这次他们少主没有亲自到场，只派了几个干部来进行货物交接。

出发之前，刘也又叮嘱了一次。

「第一次接触， 不知道对方底细，我们的情报只有隔壁市警局提供的以往信息，还有姚琛那边的一些线报。主要目的是阻止他们的交易，同时能抓到人获取更多情报。记住，一切行动都要以自身安全为第一优先。不准冒进。」

何洛洛跟其他人一起应了声，车程还长，等待行动开始的时间里无事可做。他擦拭完狙击枪，回忆自己行动的谋划打算和要注意的细节，又默念了一遍资料上看过的代号。

Bass beat……

低音节拍。

警车车队从崎岖不平的荒草地上一路径直高速飙到楼外，斜刺里冲到楼前急急刹住，为的就是杀一个措手不及。建筑外还留着一些人在把守望风，刘也一声令下，何洛洛跟着先锋小队一起下车突入了进去。他跟赵让快速地击了一下掌，无言地交换默契，在按倒了负责放哨的那些人破门而入的同时，与冲进一楼中庭的先锋小队分道扬镳，飞身翻越扶手拐过楼梯拐角，奔上了二楼。

脚下乓地一声。子弹夐然擦过杂乱的砖石堆射击在粗砺的水泥地面，声响清越，火星四溅。何洛洛反应很快，及时顿住脚步，迅速闪身躲到水泥柱后面。

被发现了。

他分辨了弹道轨迹，大致分析出了对面的所在位置。斜刺而下，对方在三楼。他在二楼。中间隔着半个空荡的中庭，而交易就在一楼大厅，低一个楼层对狙的话劣势太大，得按照最初的谋算，想办法到三楼去才行。

连接上面楼层的楼梯在另一边，还有一段距离。何洛洛瞅准机会，跟对面来回互相送了几枪之后，骤然发力从藏身的柱子后面跃出开始疾奔。对方显然是同样的想法，不想让他上楼。子弹连射不停，砰砰撞击在他脚下，空旷的楼层地板上杂乱地散布着碎石和砖块，光线太暗看不清，何洛洛跑的时候不小心踩到了石块，身形摇晃，重心一个不稳跌了下去。对面趁势换了弹匣，复又伸出枪口追紧了他狙击，何洛洛忍着痛，迅速翻滚躲进掩体后。刚才脚崴了一下，不过问题不大。他已经接近楼梯了，砰砰开了两枪，趁对方躲避的时候矮身蹿上了楼。

现在是平等的高度了。何洛洛找好支点，迅疾地架好了背后背着的狙击枪，急速连射完了一个弹匣，算是回敬刚才的份。

他在对狙中缠住了对方的狙击手，先锋小队的突袭行动很成功。但地段太开阔不好进行围堵，混乱的枪战中，还是被对面逃走了，只抓到了几个人带回去审。

行动总体还算顺利。张颜齐忙不迭地抓着他们两个检查有没有伤，见到没有大碍后松了口气。何洛洛走路时脚还稍微有点疼，大概之前那下扭到了，但他没说，省得又遭无用的担心。

向局里通知汇报了情况，送他们各自回家，刘也在前排开着车，路上开口问他有没有告诉焉栩嘉。何洛洛窝在后座上玩消消乐放松，肩上承着倚在他身上睡觉的赵让，手指刚刚划掉一列方块消除掉，休闲手游发出轻松愉快的声效，闻言反应了一下，按下暂停键。

「喔……嘉嘉啊。没有。」

这不是一件能够太轻易开口的事情。他犹豫过要不要坦白告诉焉栩嘉，两个人这般亲近的关系，焉栩嘉有资格知晓他的全部底细。但他始终没能做好完全的心理准备，最后还是放弃了，暂时没说。他们平常对外的公开身份是区里的档案局，何洛洛也是按照这样跟焉栩嘉说的。

他们那帮人就是一堆富家小少爷，成天没心没肺嘻嘻哈哈，不应该掺和进这种沉重的事情来。

和焉栩嘉交往这件事他找刘也和姚琛商讨过。何洛洛之前没谈过恋爱，他眉眼长得很清朗，是女孩子会心动的长相，性格又软和，平易近人，长开以后从高中到大学里都被莺莺燕燕环绕，但就是对一切围到身边的异性桃花都绝缘，从来没动心过，唯独这次一跌，跌了个彻彻底底。

他生性敏感，容易忧虑过多。无非担心的就是这一行风险太高，不知道哪天就会出意外。也怕万一被找上门寻仇，会对焉栩嘉造成麻烦。

去找姚琛问是因为他对周震南比较熟，能够给些参考意见。

姚琛当时在喂他的仓鼠，听何洛洛说明来意，思考回路很简单直白。他说南南我信得过，能够跟他玩得那么好的人，我也信得过。

人没什么问题的话，我觉得就没问题了。不用担心太多其他的。

刘也是他们这堆人的主心骨，一般有重要的事都喜欢找他拿主意。何洛洛去办公室找他倾诉烦恼谈心的时候，高嘉朗也在旁边听。不知道为什么，明明一直是何洛洛抓着脑袋在断断续续地叙述，那双鹰隼一样锐利的眼睛却一直盯着刘也不放，好似想得到对于类似问题的态度和答案。

刘也没理会他紧追着的目光，宽慰何洛洛让他宽心，没事。喜欢就去。谁规定不能找对象了。你好不容易脱个单，还能因为畏首畏尾就不谈了不成。知道这行压力大，大不了提早给你退役，让你换个闲职回归正常人生活。他转头看高嘉朗，朗哥放不放？

高嘉朗还在发呆怔神，不知道在想什么，张口答得也乱七八糟，说不放，我才不放呢。又猛然意识到刘也问的是什么，忙着连连点头，啊，洛洛啊，行的行的，放放放。

你我不放。他小小声地补充。

在场另外两个人，刘也当做没听到，何洛洛不敢当做听到了。两手放在膝盖上坐得端端正正。毕竟他不能全靠焉栩嘉养，工资还得指望这位爷给他发。

但他还是摇了摇头，不行不行。他虽然来询问刘也的意见，但绝没有拿这个当借口临阵脱逃的打算。

现在刘也又问起这件事，何洛洛退出了消消乐关卡，摁熄掉手机屏幕。在一路颠簸的郊外公路上，心里思忖着。

等到如果有合适的机会……再考虑要不要告诉焉栩嘉这件事吧。至少现在他还没做好准备。

至少他想在焉栩嘉面前活得简单一些。

何洛洛回到家时，焉栩嘉已经在家里了，换了宽松的家居服，穿着拖鞋坐在沙发上握着PS4手柄打射击游戏。何洛洛洗完澡出来，清爽干净，焉栩嘉把怀里的抱枕扔到一边，朝他张开双手，开口抱怨他们最近怎么经常加班到很晚才回来。何洛洛乖乖过去坐到他腿上让他揽过腰抱着，伸手摸了摸焉栩嘉头发耐心哄他，说最近区里领导要来视察啊，没办法。我算回来早的了，也哥现在还在局里和朗哥一起对资料呢。编理由编得滚瓜烂熟得心应手。

他也不太想骗焉栩嘉，不想对焉栩嘉说谎，但没有其他更好的方法瞒过去。

他的恋人不应该知道他暗地里的另一层身份。那些沉重的东西，他自己背负起来就好。

他又挨过去蹭了蹭对方脸颊，安慰焉栩嘉说，「这阵子忙过去就好了。」

焉栩嘉心不在焉应了一声，手柄扔到一边不打游戏了，脑袋埋进他怀里胡乱拱了几下。何洛洛察觉到他心情有些烦躁，问他怎么了。

「工作不太顺心。」

焉栩嘉又抬起头，把他按到自己怀里抱住，下巴抵在他肩上磨蹭，低低地说。焉栩嘉不太会主动跟他说起不愉快的事。但他状态低落时何洛洛总是能察觉到。

何洛洛伸手环抱住焉栩嘉脖子，低头软乎乎地亲亲他。「会顺利的。」

他刚洗完澡出来，身上还有沐浴露的皂角清香。焉栩嘉被他亲得上火，翻身就把他压倒在沙发上，撩开睡衣下摆顺着平坦的腹肌径直往里摸，何洛洛顺从地任他动作，焉栩嘉抽开腿压到他身上时，何洛洛吃痛没忍住，低低呼了一声。

焉栩嘉反应很快，马上从他身上起来，抓过他脚踝看。

「脚怎么了？」

他撩开何洛洛宽松的睡裤，看见何洛洛右脚脚踝上有点红肿，不由得皱起眉头，严厉地盯着他，要讨个说法。

何洛洛倒是早忘了这茬，平时出任务难免有点磕绊，他粗心大意并不细致照顾自己，小伤之类的从来不放在心上。但在焉栩嘉这里就过不去。他挠挠脑袋，很快诌出来一个缘由。

「出来时下楼梯崴到了，光顾着抬头跟他们说话没注意……」他可怜兮兮地跟焉栩嘉说，「张颜齐还笑我。」

焉栩嘉也敲敲他脑袋，「不长心眼。」

虽然这样说，但他还是起身去抽屉里找红花油，给他揉开了轻轻按脚踝，妥帖照顾。

何洛洛乖乖地伸直了双腿，把脚搭在他腿上，眯起眼睛甜甜地跟他笑。

「嘉嘉真好。」

焉栩嘉揉完了，将他从沙发上径直抱进卧室里，亲了亲他额头，蹲在床边仰起头跟他对视，「你脚伤到了，怕晚上翻身会不小心压到你，我今晚去次卧睡。」

何洛洛急了，抓住他不让走，「不行，嘉嘉不在我睡不好。」他拼命摇头，反正就是不愿意，软了声音翻来覆去撒娇，希望能打动焉栩嘉。「我不要一个人睡……」

焉栩嘉被他抓得紧紧的，叹口气在他旁边坐下来，又捏捏他脸颊。「那下次注不注意了？」

嗯嗯嗯。何洛洛赶忙连连点头。还是抓着焉栩嘉不放，生怕焉栩嘉要丢下他。

晚上他们睡在一起，像一对普通情侣那样，并不知道两个人同床异梦。

上次行动打草惊蛇以后，黑道组织大概明白被盯上了，行动更加隐蔽和谨慎小心，神出鬼没抓不到踪迹，但还是暗中交易不断。上头给的整治要求严格，整个警方焦头烂额。姚琛本来就是个工作狂魔。这下干脆直接飞去邻市出了一周差，追着隔壁市警局研讨以前的资料和搜集线索，根本见不到人影。高嘉朗几乎住在了局里不回家，每天晚上在办公室里跟姚琛远程视频互相交流情报。

何洛洛虽然跟着着急，但也帮不上什么忙。情报不是他的专业领域，只能交给姚琛去忙。力所能及地跟着做一些排查工作。

刘也下一次把他叫进会议室去吩咐行动，是几周后了。

「这周六晚本市有一个著名商业巨擘办七十大寿，在CBD城市名人酒店的二十层会场举行生日宴会，有很多名流到场。他名下的企业以前有过逃税嫌疑和灰色地下交易，但已经洗白多年。」

他又曲起指节在桌上扣了扣。

「…姚琛那边回来的消息，Vin会出席。他想谈一些商业上的合作。宴会会场对外封闭，经由私人保镖全副武装把守，我们拿不到搜查证，没有光明正大的缘由进去，很难行动。会提前在酒店大楼中布置埋伏守株待兔，伺机突入防线实施抓捕。」

「Rococo，会把你安塞进宴会场上面的雅间里，楼下的抓捕行动如果遭到阻拦。那你就开枪狙击。会场里人很多，枪法一定要准。因此这个任务决定交给你。你不熟悉场地，朗哥会配合你一起行动。另外他们的狙击手一定也参与了安防工作，可能会来妨碍你，提前做好准备。」

刘也交代任务时向来简洁明了，干净利落。说完了问他，

「有问题吗？」

「没有。」

何洛洛摇头。

由于提前安排好的缘故，潜入倒是很顺利，但强行突入的抓捕行动遭遇到了比预想要大的反击，对面可能预想到了会安插狙击手。在看到楼下被闯入时就开始搜寻，并且发现了他，所在位置暴露，何洛洛不得不跟对方紧急对枪。高嘉朗在另一头给他打掩护。击退外面冲上来的保镖。一片混乱之中，对面已经在掩护着黑道少主准备撤退。

何洛洛这一次留了个心思，特意换了比上次大容量的弹匣，可以让对方误判换子弹的时间，来争取开枪的机会。

只有一点点的时间差。

他屏息凝神，稳住枪支托把，努力摒弃掉外界那些纷乱的嘈杂声，在一片混战之中，瞄准了那个遮住正脸的黑衣少主，对面狙击手及时发现了他的意图和伪装，开枪侵扰，千钧一发之际，枪口晃了一下，最后关头没有击中Vin，被旁边的贴身近卫推开挡住了，何洛洛记得代号。

Light。

场下由于有人中枪而一片哗然。场面更加混乱，何洛洛咬咬牙，稳定好狙击枪，复又重新瞄准，盯紧了测距观测镜中十字轴线的中央，准备伺机补第二枪，对方的武装力量已经冲上了楼，高嘉朗击退几个冲在前头的持枪保镖，从另一边蹿过来扯了他一把，

「已经被发现，对面准备包围反击了，再不走来不及了，要不要命了呐！这次不成还有下一次！赶紧跟我进紧急通道撤！！！」

高嘉朗带他突破包围圈脱出的时候，何洛洛虽然没受伤，但是身上溅了点血迹。不方便就这样回家。于是先去刘也那边清洗了才回去，借了刘也一件干净衣服穿。

高嘉朗赖着跟他一起去找了刘也，还在拉着刘也告刚才的状，瞧瞧你手下带出来的小崽子，多不注意安全呐，小也，你也说说他。

刘也斜眼乜他，直白不留情面，有的人借公谋私我还没说呢，洛洛来我这儿洗澡，你跟着干嘛来了。

高嘉朗装傻，揉着后脑勺冲他嘿嘿地笑。

何洛洛本来跟焉栩嘉说自己加班，会晚点回家。路上买了份焉栩嘉爱吃的豆花甜品当夜宵，算作是赔罪，结果他回到家里时，焉栩嘉却不在。家里黑漆漆的一片，何洛洛打开门，呆愣在门口，这时接到了焉栩嘉打来的电话，背景里声音纷扰嘈杂，很急，很乱。

「洛洛，你到家了吗？」

听到何洛洛说在家里了以后，他松了口气。又急急跟他叮嘱，

「这边有突发紧急状况，我今晚不回家了。你在家里记得把门锁好，乖一点自己睡。如果有陌生人敲门不要开。千万要注意自己安全…千万。」最后两个字咬得很重。说完匆匆地跟他么了一下，就挂断了电话。

那天晚上何洛洛睡得并不很安稳。一方面是执行任务神经高度紧绷所留下的后遗症，另一方面是他的镇定剂焉栩嘉不在。他已经习惯了令他安心的体温。粉红豹根本就没有焉栩嘉好抱。

他抱着粉红豹，翻来覆去睡不着，赌气一样把粉红豹踢到地上，想焉栩嘉想得紧。粉红豹完全被遗忘了以前陪睡的功劳，惨遭主人嫌弃，可怜地歪倒在床边。

何洛洛甚至真的差一点就想爬起来把鞋全都擦一遍，以前刚毕业时没经历几次实战，任务前夕压力大失眠，他就这样做。把晚上起来上厕所的张颜齐吓一跳，看见半夜玄关亮着灯，哎哟一声以为在闹鬼。焉栩嘉不知道这个习惯，因为何洛洛跟他一起睡的时候不会有睡不着的烦恼。

上次说的话倒不是完全出于耍赖撒娇，焉栩嘉不在他的确睡不好。常年的训练让何洛洛养成了高度警觉的习惯。睡眠很浅，有一点动静就容易惊醒。只有和焉栩嘉在一起的时候，他才能特别安心。焉栩嘉的怀抱是他的安眠药。使他暂且抛开枪声和血色，堕入凡尘俗世谋一分寻常的爱。他喜欢听着焉栩嘉的心跳入睡，在这弯臂膀里，他就可以什么也不怕。

是这个怀抱的温度将他从重重谍影和风声鹤唳中捞起来，捞回有太阳也有风的人世间。

有时候何洛洛半夜做噩梦惊醒，睁着眼睛发神，梦里有他无法言说的恐惧，也有他意识深处的愿望，焉栩嘉不知道清没清醒，反正习惯性顺手揽过他，把他整个按进怀中箍稳了，在后脑勺上胡乱揉两把，何洛洛就乖乖缩在他怀里，安心地忘记那些烦忧。

他想暂且不用告诉焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉不用知道那些也没关系，依然可以保护他。

焉栩嘉一夜未归，何洛洛独自在卧室床上睡睡醒醒，凌晨的时候模模糊糊听到外面有滴答声。开始下雨了。

阵雨一直持续到早上，雨势加重，变作了哗啦啦的暴雨。寒凉的雨滴汹涌地扑打在窗棱上，发出沉重的声响。

何洛洛睡得迷迷糊糊之间，听到了门铃在响，他猛然惊醒，从床上一下爬起来跑去开门。倏然想起焉栩嘉前一晚的叮嘱，先问了一句是谁。

「洛洛……」

是焉栩嘉的声音。

何洛洛松了口气，赶忙给他开门，又有点疑虑，焉栩嘉明明带了钥匙的才对。

他开门的时候吓了一跳，焉栩嘉在门外机械地按着门铃，不知道按了多久，浑身上下湿淋淋往下滴水，像刚刚从洪流里捞出来一般。目光失焦又恍然。明显一夜没有睡，脸上神色憔悴，黑眼圈明显。复又疲惫地低低喊了一声。

「洛洛……」

他从来没见焉栩嘉这般狼狈潦倒过。

焉栩嘉垂下头，额头往他肩上一压，整个人的重量都向前倚落到他身上，何洛洛的心跟着重重沉了下去。他慌乱地抱住焉栩嘉，不顾焉栩嘉身上湿了个透，把自己的睡衣也沾湿了一半。「到底怎么了？！嘉嘉。」

「夏之光…」

焉栩嘉垂着脑袋，额头抵在他肩上，看不见表情，低低地说。何洛洛一听，顿时也有点着急。

「光光怎么了吗？！」

焉栩嘉停顿了一下，才艰难晦涩地开口。他并不知道恋人在刚刚短暂的沉默中，出于和他同样的理由，向他隐瞒下了一个秘密。

「…出车祸了。我们守了一晚上，才回来。」

本来一丝一毫都不应该告诉何洛洛，不该让何洛洛知道这些，可他太痛苦了，就算换个由头，也必须得说上一说，让何洛洛帮他分担一些走。否则他一个人承着就快濒临崩溃。而且他一夜未归，也须得给在家里等着的恋人一个交代。

何洛洛顿时明白了焉栩嘉怎么前一晚上那么急切地让他一个人在家要注意安全。为什么平常那般镇定自若的焉栩嘉会语气惊慌又破碎。

「很严重吗？」

他焦急地问。

「没事……凌晨醒了。所以我回来了。」

焉栩嘉依旧埋着头，说话的声音没有丝毫力气，轻得像气声。

何洛洛突然听到这个消息，也慌得拿不定主意。他不仅担心夏之光，也担心焉栩嘉。犹疑不定地问，

「那，我要不也去看看光光……？」

焉栩嘉抬起手，非常勉力地揉了一下他头发，「是私人医院，不太方便。而且伤势有些重，我怕你会吓到。等他出院再说吧。」

何洛洛怕他淋了雨感冒发烧，把浑身湿透的焉栩嘉推进浴室去洗澡。问他能不能自己洗澡的时候，焉栩嘉的回答都恍惚不定。可以…大概。何洛洛急得差点想要自己进去帮他洗。他把那堆湿淋淋的衣物丢进洗衣机，找出来干燥的衣服放在卫生间外面。外面还在继续下暴雨。雨滴劈头盖脸地往下砸，啪嗒响个不停。头发是他给焉栩嘉吹干的。全程焉栩嘉木木地呆坐着一动不动。吹完头发洗衣机响了，何洛洛又匆匆跑去把他衣服拿出来晾到阳台上。

他再回到客厅里时，一直像雕塑一样坐着的焉栩嘉终于动了一下，空茫的眼睛里有了一点神采，像是求救一般地，朝他张开了双手。惶然无助。

何洛洛难受极了，心脏抽搐一样地疼，将焉栩嘉搂在怀里，揉着他头发，一叠声地安慰他。

「你先睡一会吧…我陪你。会好的，光光会好的。不会有事的，嘉嘉。什么都别想，好好休息。」

焉栩嘉并没有如实告诉他。不是车祸，是枪伤。不是私人医院，是黑道的地下医院。

彼时何洛洛全然只顾着忧心，尚未有精力去细想，某一些事情是否太过巧合。

上一次的抓捕行动未能如愿成功，不过多天的蹲守工作终于有了进展，警方获取了根据点的具体位置，收集到足够信息，准备进行收拢围剿，一网打尽。

行动在紧锣密鼓地秘密筹备中，这次张颜齐跟他一组配合行动。刘也安排他还是盯对面狙击手就行，别的不用他操心。何洛洛在想等这次行动过后，就让刘也给他放一段时间的假，跟焉栩嘉出去旅行。

但他只是想了想，还没跟任何人说。

包括焉栩嘉本人。

张颜齐比他先抓到对面狙击的位置，在据点主楼旁边的一栋小楼里，距离主楼近，作为狙击点视野极佳，那栋楼只有正面一个进出口。他们的突击行动保密得很好，对面是匆促迎敌的，几乎没做排兵布阵。外面正兵荒马乱。张颜齐判定了一下地形状况，拉他一把，说可以堵，走！

正门入口进去就是上楼的楼梯，冲上二楼后迎接他们的毫不意外是一排连射子弹，在地板上滋出白烟。对面应该是听到了进门的动静声。张颜齐反应迅捷反身后躲顺便推着何洛洛一起，随即立刻回击，冲锋枪在近战里占尽上风，何洛洛紧跟着帮他加强火力压制。

这是他第一次跟对方打接近战。

二对一有劣势，楼梯这边被他们堵着，对方撑过走廊边上的扶手，直接翻了出去。

对方翻身越过走廊飞跃而下的时候，何洛洛的瞄准镜里看到银光一闪。

对面的狙击手脖子上挂着一条熟悉的银链，因为动作幅度太大而从衣服里侧飞了出来，落到一楼就地一滚藏进掩体后的同时又塞了回去。

只有短短一瞬，不过何洛洛看清了。

因为他实在太熟悉了。

一只稚拙可爱的小熊形状。

可爱到不应该出现在这么严肃的时候。

他太熟悉了，他给焉栩嘉买的生日礼物。专门定制的。不可能有第二条。

因为他觉得焉栩嘉笑起来像小熊软糖，虽然他的恋人不太乐意被说可爱。

还是他给焉栩嘉戴上的。

他当时想，这样焉栩嘉就被他圈养了。

何洛洛像被闪电劈了一样僵在原地，脑里都是刚刚那道银光，几乎撕裂他所有既有认知。执行任务时从不颤抖的手此时哆嗦个不停。面色苍白，几乎瘫坐在地。

「望远镜借我用一下……！」

他从张颜齐那里抢过小型望远镜来。张颜齐没空管他突然要望远镜干嘛，只顾着将枪架上走廊扶手追紧了去对射，逼着不让对方靠近门口。

何洛洛只看了一眼，就如遭雷击。

不。

不可能不可能不可能不可能。

不可能。

他不会认错焉栩嘉的。

认错谁也不可能认错焉栩嘉。

何洛洛总算想起了最初看到那张模糊的照片时，到底是哪里不对劲。

一切痕迹指向一个他不愿意相信的答案。

又不得不相信的答案。

他脑子里像过电一样，全反应过来了。

夏之光，Light，一夜未归焦虑的焉栩嘉。

……不顺心的工作。

也许周震南带姚琛平时去的一些势力范围内的地方，阴差阳错地，并没有太防着姚琛。只不过隔着一层代号，没有人知道很少露面的Vin究竟是谁。

确认这个事实后，何洛洛产生了猛烈的动摇。

……他的恋人的确如他害怕的那样，成为了他的弱点，在他从未曾想过的，另一种意义上。

握着望远镜的手无力地垂到了地上，他呆愣在那里半天没有动静，张颜齐急了，推了他一把让他跟紧自己下楼，「愣着干嘛洛洛，赶快追。就快堵到了，别让他从门口跑掉，抓到了带回去审。」

何洛洛木然地转过来。眼神有些空茫，却又异常坚决。

「……对不起。」他说。

他的手摸进了裤子侧边贴身的绑带里，摸到冰凉的玻璃针管，细细的针管里漾着透明的液体，是配给他们在紧急状况下使用的强力麻醉剂。

随后他一针麻醉剂扎进了张颜齐后脖颈，看着对方眼神满是不可思议地倒了下去。

他把暂且昏迷的张颜齐拖进了走廊房间门后隐蔽的地方躲起来，狙击枪背回身后，解开腰间搭扣拿出瓦尔特P99手枪，朝天花板鸣了一枪，在空旷的建筑内，枪响轰然。然后他慢慢地，站起身，举起双手，拉下了半边面罩。

一个人在楼梯上，一个人在楼梯下，焉栩嘉在看到他脸的瞬间傻住了，举着枪的手垂落下去。跟着拉下了面罩。

何洛洛一步一步，一阶一阶，慢慢地，走了下来，像他每次走向焉栩嘉那样，脚步不迟疑。他扔掉了手里的瓦尔特P99，把焉栩嘉拿枪的手拉过来抵在自己胸口。

两个人站立不稳，一起跌坐在地。

而此时焉栩嘉还在整个人混乱又懵逼。他脑里率先想起的是去年冬天跟何洛洛一起看的那场电影。那天是逛完周末集市吃了晚饭临时起意去的。何洛洛在认认真真看电影，而他在边看电影边捉弄何洛洛，只有一半心思在屏幕上。趁两个人坐在最后一排没人注意，揽过他的腰揉来捏去，不老实地作乱。何洛洛开始还没反抗，只是被他捏出小声的呜呜咽咽，后来被他欺负狠了，生气在他脸上捏了几把，才让焉栩嘉收心拢了点心思去剧情上。那一场看的是多重宇宙蜘蛛侠，反派的手下是主角的叔叔。他现在跟主角取下面罩时的反派一样懵逼。

你妈的搞什么鸡掰，怎么是何洛洛。

看似荒谬，却又有迹可循。怪不得何洛洛经常说晚上要加班。跟他组织里晚上有行动的时间恰巧重合。仔细想想，他好像真的没去深究过对方职业，毕竟他自己也有隐瞒。

怪不得何洛洛早上出门时，有些恋恋不舍地多抱了自己一会儿。加上最近反常的忧虑，好几次欲言又止。

他想起那天被他子弹打在脚边，踩上砖石身形晃了一下跌倒的Rococo，还有晚上加班回来，说下楼梯不小心崴了脚，脚踝红肿，撒娇让他抱到床上去的何洛洛。他的小朋友小腿上有轻微擦破皮的痕迹，当时焉栩嘉没多心，以为是崴下去时擦伤的。

原来是这样。

原来根本就是一个人。

一体两面，阴阳双生。

操……

他不由得失语。

所以什么档案局其实只是个幌子？如果何洛洛是的话，那么……一直以来跟他们死命火并的，和跟他们在饭桌上推杯换盏的，其实是同一批人？？？

焉栩嘉思绪极其凌乱。

谁能保证黑道少主的发小在大学里读的不是刑侦专业出国几年不是去秘密特训呢。毕竟两个人小时候蹲在小区楼下花园里往对方脸上糊泥巴打闹时，也没相互说过长大后要干什么。姚琛也不知道，周震南到底继承的是什么家业。

……太可笑了。

四周吵闹。枪击声。喊声。奔跑的脚步声。将他们萦绕在这栋小小的双层楼房中。可是又太寂静了，这栋楼里没有其他人，像每个他们相拥入眠的夜那样寂静，像他们亲吻之后互相注视那样寂静。仿佛那个诸神沉寂，众生沉睡，只有他们两个睁眼醒来的夜晚。

彼此手上都是要人性命的枪支。

何洛洛又轻又慢地开口。在周遭呼啸的子弹声中，焉栩嘉只听得到他平静地说话的声音。眼神坚定。

「焉栩嘉是我的底线，但何洛洛不是你的。我是警方特种机动科先锋队狙击手，代号Rococo，你的死敌。你的行动是我搅黄的，队友是我打成重伤的，Bass beat，你的枪口抵在你仇敌胸口上，现在可以开枪。」

条理清晰，非常冷静，极其冷静。不像那个早上起床总是睡迷糊穿反衣服的小傻瓜，也不像那个手忙脚乱把厨房搞得冒烟的小傻瓜，简直判若两人。何洛洛解下了身后背着的狙击枪，也扔掉了手枪，解除掉所有武装，跪坐在焉栩嘉面前，只还紧紧握着焉栩嘉的手，枪口就抵在自己的胸口。

焉栩嘉是他的行动准则，是最大的觉悟。

而焉栩嘉还在愣着。他理解不了何洛洛在说什么。

何洛洛在说什么？

怎么会是这样，不应该是这样。何洛洛应该在推开门时给他一个拥抱。扑进焉栩嘉怀中被他疼爱地揉头发，软软地对他说嘉嘉你回来啦。对他说今天又和邻居家的小狗玩了，但是被小狗的泥爪爪弄脏了自己最喜欢的白衬衫，呜呜。附近新开了一家下午茶，招牌的草莓冰淇淋松饼好好吃。下次我们一起去好不好。每一句话都是满满当当的我好喜欢你呀。眼里盛着拯救他的光。

他在暗里走了很久，翻来覆去在尖锐的刀锋上舔血求生存，把对世界干净的那一部分仅存的一点眷恋都寄托在何洛洛那里，期冀他与一切单纯的美好有关，不沾染一点黑暗和血污。永远那样明净笑着。因此关于这些阴暗见不得光的行当，他一句话也没跟何洛洛讲，一厢情愿地想要把他保护在纯白的象牙塔中，放在纤尘不染的玻璃柜里小心翼翼地爱护，做自己的永无乡。

但他又想起重伤进医院的夏之光和缩在医院长椅上缩了一夜的陆思恒。手术室的灯亮得幽冷，彻骨一般地冷。翟潇闻提着早饭上来，看着陆思恒眼眶里的红血丝，于心不忍，好心劝慰他说呱呱哥，吃点东西吧。陆思恒好像跟着没了半条命，固执地摇头，只知道重复一句话，我等他醒。不醒也等。周震南问情况的时候，医生说子弹再偏一点，夏之光就再也醒不过来了。那时焉栩嘉就站在走廊背后的过道上沉默地听，自始至终甚至没脸进病房去看一眼，咬死了牙关，拳头握紧了在墙上砸出血，恨自己无能，没能在对枪中压制住对方的狙击手，才造成如今这个局面。他发了誓，一定要Rococo血债血偿。而那天明明也是何洛洛，是何洛洛抱着在清晨的暴雨里一路走回去失魂落魄像条落水狗一样的他，用极其心疼的语气叫他，嘉嘉。困顿中给他慰藉和救赎。抱着他像最温柔的归宿。像抵挡世界最后一层透明的壳。他疲倦极了，也脆弱极了，走投无路，骄傲全部垮塌，说你抱一抱我，哄一哄我。就对着凶手本人。当时怎么能想到那就是他憎恨的仇敌，害他挚亲的兄弟躺在医院昏迷不醒的罪魁祸首。

焉栩嘉颤抖的手指搭上了扳机。

恨意压在星盘上往下沉坠。

他当时一字一句地对陆思恒说，我一定会杀了他。

枪声响起。硝烟弥漫。

那双清澈的眼睛仍旧坚定地望着他，平静像是一场谈好的交易。在污浊的火药味和灰尘中，仍干净得像一头鹿。抬起的手指颤抖着轻轻擦过他颊边，垂落时留下一抹渐渐消隐去的淡淡血痕。

「如果你跟Rococo的冤仇用我的命结了，那你可不可以…再亲何洛洛一下？」

在四散未尽的硝烟里，他问得很轻，没有问你恨我吗，也没有问你爱我吗，眼里的祈愿干净又迫切。

有一点点的，只有一点点的，悲戚的哭腔。藏掖在尾音里，克制万分，也隐忍万分。眼角泛着不易察觉的红。

锈蚀的血腥味扭曲成那一日咸涩的海风，血液艳绝如同那一日鲜红的玫瑰。

我那么喜欢你，你可不可以也喜欢我一点点？

一切爱念终有私心，无法像圣山上的皑皑白雪一样纯洁无瑕，无法像吟诵的祝祷词一样普度众生。

罪一样苍白的，爱一样鲜红的，欲念之火。

他杀死了他亲手豢养的小鹿。

烛火颤动。心绪回闪。

——如果他扣下扳机。

焉栩嘉毫不怀疑何洛洛会这么做的。假使焉栩嘉真的开枪，他也不会有一丝怨言。毕竟在焉栩嘉还在因为这件事实而混乱不堪的时候，何洛洛已经不犹豫地倒戈向他，把自己剖得赤条条，没有丝毫保留地，交到了焉栩嘉手上。

何洛洛永远都在信任和热爱他。

他总是先摆出对焉栩嘉最有利的选择，而后才会为自己热烈的爱意乞一杯羹。不吝于直白地向焉栩嘉申明自己的愿望。

就算是最后的时刻也好。

他迟钝的思绪，现在才开始缓慢地解析状况，何洛洛叫自己对他开枪。发现是他以后马上就倒戈对自己队友动了手的何洛洛，叫自己对他开枪。把自己命交到他手上，任何时候都全心全意信任他的何洛洛。

…该怎么做？

天秤座的星盘尚且在剧烈地摇晃。他游移不定，不像另一个人，坚决执着，横冲直撞。

他在这种不该的时刻里，恍恍惚惚想起很多事。交叉着在脑海里闪过。他想起何洛洛明明害怕，他们第一次做的时候，焉栩嘉洗澡回来，看到他躲在被窝里，被子蒙住半张脸，在台灯温和的光线里，只露出一双黑亮亮的眼睛来瞧他，睫毛扑簌扑簌地眨，生动活泼， 胆怯又期待，喊他嘉嘉的声音软软糯糯的，黏黏糊糊像棉花糖一样，硬生生喊成含混不清的鼻音，焉栩嘉叹气，他说我莽撞，可能顾不得太温柔。

何洛洛摇摇头傻乎乎冲他笑，没事。眼里满满都写着，我信你。

那时候何洛洛也像这样，单纯又全心全意地相信他，抛弃不安向他托付一切。

也只向他乞一个吻，像在风雨飘摇的末日中，乞一份甘霖和恩赐。

他要把性器挤进去的时候太紧了，就算细致地做过扩张也太紧，男孩的手指掐在他宽阔的脊背，哆嗦着颤抖，用力划出抓痕，喘不了气。一边掐一边咬他，还是疼得受不了。

你亲我一下……亲我一下就好。

他反反复复地说。

像一尾浪潮里快溺死的鱼。

他从来没想过这两个人是两位一体。

枪口还抵在心脏的位置，何洛洛神色平静又坚定。他这种时候反而在两边先做出抉择，毫不犹豫给他最有利的选择。

焉栩嘉狠狠地咬死了牙关。

去你妈的…何洛洛你他妈有病。怎么可能开得出这一枪。你他妈犯什么神经，枪走火了怎么办。是要我跟你一起不活了吗。

他立刻踹开了何洛洛握着自己的手腕，枪被一并踢飞到了一边，摁着何洛洛翻了几个滚，滚到窗边的角落里躲过窗外的那些流弹，把他严实地压在自己身下，用力地，用力地盯进那双眼睛里，与他对视。

「我恨Rococo，你在厨房里替我做披萨的时候，我在盘算怎么下一次要怎么才能杀死Rococo。我当然恨。」

「…但我更爱何洛洛。」

「你记住，我永远热爱不顾一切奔向我的何洛洛。当然也不会辜负毫不犹豫选择我的何洛洛。」

「你了解我，应当知道我的事情我自己做主，不喜欢别人摆到我面前的选项。我不选择杀我仇敌，我选择吻我爱人。」

他把何洛洛按在墙角里，凶狠地亲了一通。将他抱得像要嵌进怀中一样紧。这个吻很凶。粗暴而匆促，不像往常一般缠绵碾磨，咬破他的唇瓣。舔舐吞进身体里。纠缠不休，歃血为谋。

他们互相隐瞒太久，终于彻底交付所有底牌。

满月落下。天光大亮。

子弹呼啸，他在轻微颤抖，但又坚定。黑色的眼眸里碾过狠戾的血光。不顾脸颊上的擦伤和沾染的灰尘，一句一句，像是宣誓和诺言。

「我有账要跟你算，我们到床上再算。现在我跟你是桌子上唯一的两张链子牌，朝你开枪的话，我也会死。只有杀了所有狼人和神民才能获得胜利。狼枪翻牌，我知道你的底牌是猎人。」

这回轮到何洛洛怔住，他想起初见那一晚上的焉栩嘉。宿命一般的狼人杀局。一切冥冥之中注定。迷离地交合重叠。彼时焉栩嘉慵懒地靠在高背椅上，在房间幽暗的烛火和壁灯光中，慢条斯理，漫不经心。翻开自己面前的卡牌。向全场昭告真实身份，一张狼枪。

瓦尔特P99手枪被握着枪柄塞回他手中。焉栩嘉语气强势，跟第一天跳起来替悍跳狼同伴打冲锋时一样悍，眼神坚定不容置疑，直直地撞进他眼底，「现在带上你的枪跟我走。去屠城。」

你选择我的那一刻，丘比特的弓箭离弦了，箭矢共同刺穿我们的心脏。我会为你背叛世界，成为你一人的共犯者。

何洛洛终于笑了，笑得特别甜。一如既往，同他以往在焉栩嘉面前的笑容别无二致。

「嗯，嘉嘉。」

我嗜血的猎枪，唯独会向你绽放出灿烈的玫瑰。卸下弹匣，收起尖刺和刀刃，擦拭干净锋利冰冷的杀意，予你爱和私欲。

焉栩嘉带着他，在包围圈里杀出了一条血路，他们现在成了一对亡命鸳鸯，得要扫除路上一切的障碍。不管是警方的人也好，组织的人也好，现在都是他们的敌人。能相信的只有彼此。

「我知道有路，跟我走。走地下通道，先逃出去！」焉栩嘉起身时说。

费力地爬出逃生通道以后，何洛洛这才想起来担心，问其他人会不会有事，焉栩嘉说没关系，他们能逃掉。

反而换了一个话题问他，「你了解也哥吗。」

何洛洛怔了一下，马上明白过来他言下之意。他拼命地点头，这件事一定有回寰的余地。「我们还有小琛哥！他跟南南那么好！」

「那好，我也了解南南。跟着我一起逃出去。一定有办法解决的。你信我。」

这件事不止是他们两个的事。还远远没有结束，还须得去处理才行。瞒不住了。那就敞开了谈。

黑与白，光与暗。

不过现在暂且……

焉栩嘉抓住何洛洛的手，与他紧紧靠在一起，像他们当初坐在城市夜色中旋转的摩天轮上时一样，紧紧地靠在一起，凑过去在硝烟和星火的淡淡余味中，给了他一个浅浅的吻。当做是暂时温存。

「游戏结束。

第三方阵营胜利。」

他说。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 一个也非常长的FT：
> 
> nmd这篇真的太长太长太长了怎么会这么长啊写得我就差当场去世了…细节抠不动了…要是哪里有bug一定喊我……
> 
> 是HE哈不用瞎猜。
> 
> 刚开这篇的时候是六月下旬，当时我还开玩笑说我看爱着3的2只活在我脑子里，没几天我就火速滚去加了一句对不起原来你真的还爱着…
> 
> 没有说周囡矮的意思，真的是1粉，可以交去年年底侄子演唱会门票的那种，别卡我（
> 
> 我猜只有我这种神经病会把狼人杀和史密斯夫妇paro揉到一篇里面写……真的再也不说什么我想搞链子牌了丘比特局来来回回编得我头都秃了。应该没有逻辑bug了，有的话也记得喊我。（躺平）
> 
> 用了不止一次叙述欺诈（对不起）没有一开始就摆明身份牌。但是放了很多缺口，比如特意提了2在猎人睁眼轮次没睁眼。以及3底牌是狼枪这个信息其实早就给了，一个是11狼队友出局说了3是狼枪，一个是情侣牌要屠城，而2是好人视角。所以3是狼人阵营。2的视角缺失狼人身份所以比较迷惑，全场3是视角最清晰的，清楚所有人身份所以很好打。2跟3走主要是因为他本质信3，1跟3走单纯只是因为他信自己的链子……然后嘉哥硬要打花板子的行为本质上等同于公孔雀开屏散发魅力求偶…（磊磊看穿这点了所以抿到了这层逻辑也没明说出来拆穿他，反正只拿了张民牌）
> 
> 这部分没给详细说明，可能没玩过会有一点阅读障碍，但管他呢反正我爽了（喂）
> 
> *
> 
> 最后部分的一点补充说明。
> 
> 朝你开枪的话，我也会死。
> 
> 这句话还有一层含义，游戏规则情侣牌连命，现实不会，但他如果在这里开枪了，恩将仇换，他一直恪守的“自我”会死。天秤座是面明镜，洞若观火，处事也许被动一些，但向来得到什么，就一定会等量地，回报什么，不容许自己违背这个准则行动。因此这里会有这一句话。
> 
> 所以「丘比特的箭离弦」的那一瞬间，是「你选择我的那一刻」。
> 
> 那个时候，他们才真的进链子。
> 
> 这点涉及我所认知的相处模式本质，所以一定要讲一讲，他们一定永远都是这样的关系。一个人毫无保留抛出的好意，另一个人会全盘接住予以回报。这是打动我的双向关系。
> 
> 然后另一件事情是，洛洛的爱虽然非常热烈，但在这份爱里，他「自我」的部分会非常小，他会因为这份感情而把对方的感受看得很重，表达的方式是想方设法让对方好。
> 
> 所以他的爱单纯且美。又干净又傻。
> 
> 天秤座自有一套衡量法则，接收得到这份善念，也许不一定能很好地表达出来，但一定会在心里默默记着。
> 
> 所以一定是双向关系。说l单向的简直是在质疑+本身。他从+这里得到的照拂和好意，很大一部分是他自己善良的回馈。
> 
> 大概是我在这篇里想要表述的，关于他们两个关系性和他们本身的一些特质，是我喜欢这两个人的地方。
> 
> 实在讲了太多话了，我又不太擅长表达。
> 
> 词不达意，要是有稍微传递到一些想法就好了。
> 
>   
> 有很多梗啊致敬啊化用啊但我解释不过来了就不一一说了，没直接传达到的全因为我太菜或者表达方式太我流，有任何疑问可以问我。
> 
> 总而言之呢，嘉哥回去记得算账……
> 
> *
> 
> 题外话，认真地说。再感谢一下茶。真的感谢。是他们在唤醒我对世界的爱意。
> 
> 我好像在看着十七八岁的我逐渐重新醒来。
> 
> 爱一个人，就爱了人世间。


End file.
